


Stood up

by pimpmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stood Mickey up. He's at his house a week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda lame like everything I write but I'm waiting for my hoe to call me so I decided to do this.

This would be the first and the last time that Mickey would ever go on a blind date. It wasn't that he was nervous, he knew the guy was real because all Mandy did was talk about him. It was like she should've been here, waiting on him to show up, instead of him. 

Mickey arrived at the restaurant, which he thought would be fancy as fuck but actually wasn't, fifteen minutes earlier than he should've. He asked for a table of two, which he was directed to, and ordered a glass of water. He had no idea why he did, Mickey was never a water person. He usually had beer in front of him at all times. 

It had been thirty minutes. Fifteen minutes since the regular time the date was scheduled and Ian still hadn't arrived. The waitress came up plenty of times, asking for his order, which he responded with, 'I'm waiting on someone.'

When it was finally seven-thirty, Mickey knew he had been stood up. He had constantly been texting the number that Mandy gave him but yet, got no reply. 

At seven-forty, Mickey left. He sat five bucks on the table for his two glasses of water and walked out, more pissed than he had ever been.

At seven-fifty, Ian arrived.

***

"I don't understand why Ian didn't show. That's so unlike him." Mandy said, plopping down on the couch beside Mickey and handing him a beer. 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck if I know. Don't even care."

Mandy secretly knew that he did care, he cared a lot, even if he would never admit it. 

"Want to watch Gossip Girl with me?" 

"Fuck yes."

***

Exactly one week from that night, Mickey was coming home from work at the garage shop, when he spotted Mandy with a red headed boy on the couch. 

Mandy look up when she saw Mickey, her eyes widening slightly. "The hell are you doing here, Mickey? Thought you had to work till close?"

Mickey's face turned into a scowl as he continued to stare at the boy. "Got off early."

"Well, Mickey, this is," Mandy chewed on her lip as she looked back and forth at the both of them, "Ian. Ian Gallagher."

***

Mickey was pissed. Actually, pissed was an understatement. He was fucking furious. How dare that Ian guy not show up for their date and then come to his damn house a week later? 

"The fuck is he doing here?"

Mickey didn't miss the look of guilt and hurt flash across his eyes. 

"I fucking invited him Mickey." Mandy spat. 

Mickey looked at Mandy as if she had grown two heads. "After the fucker stood me up?"

"Actually-" Ian started. 

"I wouldn't fucking speak if I was you right now, carrot top."

That shut Ian up. 

Mandy looked Mickey with a scowl. "Stop being a dick, Mickey. He actually had a reason."

"Oh, great, love to hear it." 

Mickey could see Ian flinch at his sarcastic that one sentence was. 

Before Ian could speak, Mandy stood up and walked out of the room with out a single word. 

"I had to babysit my little brother, I didn't want to bring him on our date. I did actually go to the restaurant, was just a little late."

"A little late? Fuck, man. I waited forty minutes on your ass."

Ian's face looked so guilty, Mickey almost felt bad. Almost. 

"I'm really sorry, Mickey. I was really excited for our date too, I just couldn't leave my brother at home."

"Mandy said you had like ten thousand siblings. Why couldn't one of them watched him?"

Ian let out a laugh. "Deb's was at her boyfriends. Carl was- is- in juvie. Lip's in college and fuck if I know where Fiona is."

Mickey sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Couldn't you have texted?"

"Liam dropped my phone in the toilet."

It took Mickey a second to realize that he had navigated toward the couch, sitting beside Ian. 

"Can, can I make the date up to you this weekend? Say about Saturday morning?"

"Sure you aren't babysitting?"

Ian laughed. "I promise. No babysitting."

Mickey felt a smile tug on his lips as he nodded his head. "Yeah, alright."

***

Needless to say, Mickey and Ian had a fucking awesome date.


End file.
